Fred está en nuestros corazones
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Porque Fred soñaba con un futuro, un futuro que le fue arrebatado. Tributo a Fred Weasley el pelirrojo sarcástico y bromista que se hizo un espacio en nuestros corazones. Oneshot SPOILERS HP 7


Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling a quien le pareció necesario hacer una limpieza de personajes en el último libro. Y encima tuvo el descaro de hacer que muchos de aquellos personajes murieran por puras estupideces.

----------------------------------------------F.W---------------------------------------------------------

El los observaba desde el cielo, parecía increíble que había muerto, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, el derrumbe, Harry y Percy moviendo su cuerpo… Vio como lo colocaban junto al de Colin Creevey.

Su madre corría desolada hacia su cuerpo inerte, consumida por las lágrimas, para luego aferrarse a este, como si ese hecho hiciera que el volviera a la vida. A su lado se encontraba su padre, viendo su cuerpo como si este no fuera una realidad, pensando que esa era una de sus bromas y el se levantaría diciendo "los engañe". Parecía que no podía creer que el halla muerto, y siendo sinceros, ni el mismo lo creía.

Tenía un futuro, lleno de risas, bromas, travesuras y momentos felices. Este le fue arrebatado, casi con la misma facilidad con que el y George sacaban comida de las cocinas. George… miraba su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, tenía una cara inexpresiva, era obvio que aun estaba en shock por su muerte. En shock por saber que todo lo que habían planeado juntos de ahora en adelante tendría que hacerlo solo, que sus sueños compartidos, no se cumplirían. Que sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido.

Ginny se acercaba mientras traía de la mano a una pequeña niña llorosa, ella se había vuelto fuerte, definitivamente esa pequeña era su orgullo. Su hermana se acercó y al ver su cuerpo sin vida dejó escapar un grito de rabia y tristeza mientras rompía a llorar.

Ron se encontraba a su lado, mientras con una mano sostenía la mano de Hermione con la otra tomó la de Ginny. Así que su hermano por fin estaba con Hermione. Ya no podría burlarse de el.

Buscó a Percy con la mirada, su expresión también era indefinible, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y temblaba.

Extrañaría a su familia.

Observó a Lee quien lo miraba como diciendo "Vamos deja de bromear y levántate Fred". Ojalá pudiera levantarse y decir que todo fue una broma y ver la alegría de ellos cuando supieran que estaba vivo.

Pero no podía, la realidad era otra, el estaba muerto, condenado a ver a quienes amaba sufrir por el sin hacer nada al respecto. De buen grado les diría que no se preocuparan, que el estaba bien, que disfrutaran de la vida y en vez de recordarlo con tristeza lo hicieran con alegría. Uno de sus sueños era hacer el mundo un lugar más alegre y divertido.

El murió, sus sueños no se cumplieron, la risa se paralizó. Soñaba con un futuro. Creía que todo saldría bien y que la guerra sería solo un recuerdo lejano, que la superarían todos juntos. Pensaba en las jugarretas que haría con George, en como le propondría a Angelina casamiento, en como malcriaría a sus hijos llenándolos de obsequios. En como molestaría a Ron cuando se le declarara a Hermione. En lo gracioso que se vería que Harry le pidiera la mano de Ginny a su padre. En sus hijos alborotando Hogwarts como el y su hermano. Yendo con George a los partidos de Quidditch, ambos planeando una forma de poner histérica a su mamá. En resumen, viviendo

Parecía mentira, que por razones que solo el destino podía entender, fue arrebatada una vida, destruida un familia, paralizada la alegría. Parece mentira que por decisión de una persona Fred Weasley haya muerto. Pero algo es seguro, el permanecerá en nuestros corazones.

---------------------------------------------------F.W-----------------------------------------------

Este fic surgió de _" Cuando yo me case-dijo Fred, tirando del cuello de su túnica-, no armaré algo tan pomposo. Podrán vestirse como tengan ganas, y le haré una maldición de la inmovilización total a nuestra madre hasta que haya terminado todo."_(Extraído de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, página 124_).-"¡No¡No!- oyeron gritar-¡No¡Fred¡No! Percy zarandeaba a su hermano, Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, y los ojos de Fred miraban si ver, todavía con el fantasma de su última risa grabado en el rostro"."_(Extraído de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, página 537

_**Porque Fred soñaba con un futuro, un futuro que le fue arrebatado**_

Ahora pido: Un minuto de silencio y una última carcajada en recuerdo de Fred Weasley.

Este fic está dedicado a Fred Weasley el pelirrojo sarcástico y bromista que se hizo un espacio en nuestros corazones. También a aquellos que como yo han sufrido tanto su muerte, este fic también va para ustedes.

Saludos


End file.
